


Sugar, we're going down.

by niawho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Praise Kink, kinda college AU, they are in college in this one, thigh fucking, thigh kink, ushijimas thighs are HUGE, ushiten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niawho/pseuds/niawho
Summary: “We can’t fuck tonight, Wakatoshi-kun, we literally have a game tomorrow,” The words come out without much thought. It is true, they have a game early on in the morning, Tendou can’t afford to damage the star of the team.But he can’t help to notice the sudden expression in Ushijma’s face, and the way his lips seem to turn a little bit down. So he adds, “... But we can do other things, if you’re up for it.”-.Or the one where they explore Tendou's thigh kink.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 38
Kudos: 302





	Sugar, we're going down.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this fic for @/sakusasmaks504 on Twitter, so thank her for putting this image of Uhisten on my brain that wasn't letting me live until I wrote it out.
> 
> Please, mind the tags, there's heavy sexual content ahead.
> 
> That being said, enjoy!

Tendou opens up the door of their hotel room and immediately launches himself into the bed close to the window, burying himself in the soft and freshly washed sheets that feel like clouds, taking in his large body.

He hears steps following him into the bedroom, the light thud of a heavy training bag being tossed to the ground.

"Do you want to shower first?" Ushijima asks, the familiar low-voice filling up the room.

Tendou is way, way too tired to even turn around, his face already buried in the pillow. He raises a hand and shakes it in a " _no_ " motion. "You go first, I'm not leaving this bed anytime soon."

"You really should take a shower, Tendou," His roommate for the next couple of days - _if they win the upcoming matches, that is_ -pushes.

He has been sharing a room with Wakatoshi during away trips long enough that he knows the only thing Ushijima is extremely picky about is personal hygiene.Tendou gathers enough force to push himself up, half sitting and takes a look at the olive-eyed guy.

"I will take a shower right after you finish, I promise Waka-kun," He replies, a little teasing in his voice, but the answer is enough for the other, who silently nods, takes his bag, and moves towards the bathroom.

Tendou plops down on the bed once his teammate isn't in the room anymore and exhales out, almost deflating himself against the mattress. He notices he’s starting to drift off, the muffed sound of the shower acting like white noise for his too-tired brain.

It's funny, how he is once again sharing a bedroom with Ushijima after he told himself he needed to put some barriers between them. Not because he didn't like being around his friend, but rather because he liked it too much.

What began as a fun, casual flirting back in high school, had developed into a dangerous game of who could fall first, and Tendou didn't want to be the one to lose that fight.

Although he supposes he already lost it about three months ago, the very first time Ushijima had plainly told him he wanted to sleep with him.

The words shocked him to his core, left him standing in the middle of his own dorm room completely baffled. Ushijima had said that as if was nothing but a statement, his voice as unbothered as ever, and yet managed to crumble each of Tendou’s walls.

 _Yes_ , he has been teasing Wakatoshi since they were together at Shiratorizawa back in high school, but it was harmless, nothing he took too seriously anyways. He never thought it would get him this far.

He should’ve ignored him, should've changed the subject or simply made a joke out of it. But he couldn’t, and soon enough found himself kissing Ushijima, tasting his lips, his warm skin, tracing his muscles up and down, breathing in every exhale he left out.

It was a crime how good they both worked together. Despite how massive Ushijima was, how much _bigger_ than him he was, he melted under Tendou’s touch every single time, being more than happy to let him explore every inch of his skin.

Almost seamlessly, they went from _just friends_ to friends with benefits. It had become a routine of theirs; the flash glances during practices, the lingering of fingers on bare skin whenever they stretched together, and the desperate little whimpers that would come out of Ushijima, filling up their small dorm room at least twice a week.

It was good- _great_ , he’d dare say, but the thing is, their encounters had stopped to be just something to let out steam and have fun, and had slowly become something he craved more and more of. And _that_ was a way too dangerous game to play.

Tendou only realizes he had fallen asleep when a strange hand steadily grips his shoulder, shaking him up, the trimmer going down his body.

"Wake up, Tendou,"

A complain lefts his mouth as he tries to skim away from the touch, but the hand is already shaking him up again, the familiar voice telling him to get up.

"I'm awake, I'm awake..." He murmurs, rolling to lay on his back only to find Ushijima hovering over the bed, a wet towel around his neck and his hair still damp. Tendou's heart may or may not have missed a beat.

Ushijima takes his hand off and straights himself up. "I left the bathroom clean for you," He says, already starting to walk towards his side of the room.

Tendou murmurs a quiet "Thanks, Waka-kun," before slipping towards the bathroom. A smile escapes his lips as he realizes Ushijima did wipe the tiles down, how considerate.

He takes his time in the shower, the feeling of the warm pressured water against his tired muscles helping him relax. The bathroom mirror is completely fogged, his pale skin turned a little bit red by the time he finally steps out of the shower.

It must be around 11:00 pm when he opens up the door leading to the bedroom, wearing a fresh pair of joggers for pajamas and no shirt. He had expected for Ushijima to be already asleep by then, but he's surprised to see him wide awake, seated on the bed with a manga in his hand.

"Still up?" Tendou asks as he walks towards his own bed. "Thought you were asleep by now, Waka-kun,"

"Still reading," Ushijima responds as he takes his eyes off the manga to glance at him. "Need me to turn off the lights?"

"Nah, it's okay, I can throw the blanket over my head. You keep reading your manga," He says, already bending over to pull down the bed covers, ready to fall asleep straight into the next morning.

Or that is until Ushijima speaks.

"Are we not going to sleep together tonight?”

Tendou stops mid-track, letting the bed cover fall over as he straightens back up, glaring towards Wakatoshi. His brain barely functioning at that point.

“We can’t fuck tonight, Wakatoshi-kun, we _literally_ have a game tomorrow,” The words come out without much thought. It _is_ true, they have a game early on in the morning, Tendou can’t afford to damage the star of the team.

But he can’t help to notice the sudden expression in Ushijma’s face, and the way his lips seem to turn a little bit down. So he adds, “... But we can do other things, if you’re up for it.”

A rush of excitement runs through him when he sees Ushijima placing the manga down, tilting his head a bit to the side. “What other things?” He asks, and Tendou can’t help but smile.

“You’ll see, I promise you’ll like it.” It only takes him about four steps until he’s by Ushijima’s bed. “Lay on your back for me, yeah?”

Ushijima complies, laying down until his back is pressed to the mattress and Tendou waits a couple of seconds until he sets in to hop on the bed as well, sitting down right next to him.

“We need to try to keep it quiet tho. I’m pretty sure these walls are paper-thin,” He says, long fingers tracing up and down Ushijima’s side, the touch barely there, but present enough to give him goosebumps. “Can you do that for me, Waka-kun?”

“Yes.”

“ _Good boy,_ ” Tendou cooes, taking in the wayUshijima’s cheeks turn on a little bit pinker than before.

Without much effort, he helps Ushijima get rid of his shirt, tossing it to the side and lets his finger roam free across his torso. Delicate hands taking in every creek and curve of his chest, pressing down and almost cupping one of his pecks, the palm of his hand brushing lightly against a perked nipple before continuing down to his abs.

Tendou lets himself take in the view before resting his hands right by Ushijima’s hips, hooking his fingers below the short fabric and pushing it down.

He’s gladly surprised Ushijima is already half hard.

“Did you bring lube?” Tendou asks. He usually has some in his college dorm, but he didn’t plan to do anything during this trip, so he didn’t bring it along.

“On my training bag,” Ushijima responds, pointing to the end of the bed.

It’s a good thing Ushijima did come prepared. Tendou stands up quickly and kneels down in front of the bag, searching around until he finds a small bottle of lube.

He sits down by the bed again, propping himself properly besides Ushijima, before pouring a string of lube into his fingers.

“Remember to keep it quiet, okay?” He says but doesn’t really give Ushijima any time to respond, his finger wrapping around his length.

Ushijima can’t help but jolt at the sudden touch, but soon enough relaxes as Tendou starts stroking him up and down, slowly, making sure to spread out the lube.

It doesn’t take much until he’s fully hard against Tendou’s hand, his cock being worked up to perfection until it’s completely hard.

The room is completely silent except for the soft whimpers Ushijima lets out every now and then, barely-there as he is trying to keep it quiet, just as Tendou asked him.

He’s trying so hard, Tendou almost feels bad when he reaches out with his free hand and pinches Ushijima’s nipple.

“Tendou...” He exhales, his chest going up and down quickly as Tendou pinches down hard on his nipple one more time.

“Yes?” Tendou picks up the pace, his hand mercilessly going up and down Ushijima’s cock as his other hand nibbles and twist his pink nipples. “You don’t like it?”

Ushijima's eyes go wider as he feels a thumb caress the tip of his cock, the sensation sending shivers through his body. He can’t talk, can’t respond to that, but he hopes the way his body is reacting is more than enough answer.

Tendou smiles grow wider. The throbbing cock trapped around his hand feeling heavy and tensed up. He knows Ushijima well enough to know he’s getting there already.

He stops, completely letting go of his length.

“T-Tendou... what...” Ushijima breaths out, propping up on his elbow to see why the hell did Satori stop.

“I want to try something, okay?” Tendou leans forward, placing a tender kiss on Ushijima’s hip before looking up. “We can’t _fuck_ tonight, but I was thinking about trying thigh fucking. What do you think?”

Ushijima’s brows seem to frown for a second as he thinks about it, although Tendou already knows the answer. After all, Wakatoshi is the only person as open as he is in the bedroom.

“Do you want me to...”

“ _Do you want me to top_?” Is what Ushijima is desperately trying to ask, too shy to actually do it. And although Tendou has been patiently waiting for Wakatoshi to recklessly fuck him into oblivion, to have his _huge_ cock ramming in and out of him until he’s trembling, he knows Ushijima isn’t quite ready for that yet, and tonight... tonight is all about pleasing him.

And there’s nothing Ushijima loves more than surrender to Tendou and be told how much of a good boy he is.

“No. I want to you touch yourself while I fuck your thighs, do you think you can do that for me?”

Ushijima nods and Tendou can’t help but notice how his blush extends all the way down to his neck.

“Good, Waka-kun. Now c’mon, make room for me. Put your legs up,” Tendou commands him, shifting to sit in the center of the bed.

Ushijima scoops a bit higher and lets himself be guided by Tendou’s hands, which take his legs, pushing them closer before bringing them up in the air, his thighs pressed together and exposed for Tendou to abuse.

“Hold them up there for a bit.”

He wiggles out of his pajamas, being a bit surprised he’s already _hard_. Tendou shifts again, going up on his knees until he’s placed right before Ushijima’s thighs.

His eyes roam the view before him, taking it all in. Ushijima’s massive thighs pressed together against each other, his strong legs tensed up in the hair, his ass barely exposed for Tendou to enjoy.

It takes his breath away, how insanely good Ushijima looks.

He reaches down for the lube and quickly warms it between his finger before coating his own dick with it, the anticipation pulsing through him as he reaches forward and snatches Ushijima’s hands away to hold his legs up himself, tilting them a bit to the side so he can look at Ushijima.

“You can touch yourself now, just remember to keep it quiet, okay?” He murmurs before guiding himself up between Ushijima’s thighs and rams in.

It’s not the same as sliding inside Ushijima and feeling the tight rim of skin clenching around his length, but it still feels so... _Amazing_.

Ushijima's thighs are thick enough to create a delicious pressure that surrounds Tendou’s cock as he slides in, engulfing him completely, gaining a low groan from him.

He tilts his hips back a little bit before thrusting back in, enjoying the way his cock slides between Ushijima's massive thighs.

The motion feels so nauseatingly good that he repeats it a couple more times, using his arm to slam Ushijima's legs closer to him.

“ _Fuck_ , you feel so good,” he breathes out, looking down to see Ushijima and encountering the other with his arms thrown over his face, almost as if covering himself.

“Hey, hey...” Tendou stops, leaning forward to slightly tickle Ushijima’s arm until the other moves them away. “It’s okay, don’t be shy. You look...” His eyes wander across Ushijima’s body, taking in the way he’s spread across the bed, all for him to take. “Fuck, you look stunning like this, Waka-kun. C’mon, touch yourself, let me see you, okay?”

“Tendou...” Ushijima breathes out, almost like a plead as he wraps his hand around his own cock, the strokes slow but steady as he keeps eye contact with the redhead.

“That’s it, such a good boy for me...” Tendou hushes as he starts to thrust in and out of the delicious gap between Ushijima’s thighs.

He had been wanting to try this for quite a while now. Experience what it would be like to be trapped between his strong, athletic legs. But he certainly didn’t expect for it to feel so warm, so excruciatingly delicious.

Maybe it was the combination of the pressure and friction Ushijima’s thighs gave him, maybe it was how much he was savouring every little “ _ah, ah_ ” and broken breath coming out of Wakatoshi’s mouth as the both of them fell into an equal rhythm. Or maybe it was how he couldn’t stop thinking about Wakatoshi’s thick cock slamming into Tendou the same way he was doing it right now.

He cried out a moan at the thought.

“Sa-Satori...” he hears Ushijima breath out, his voice a total wreck, his chest rising up and down quicker and quicker. He’s close.

“Look at you,” Tendou manages to whisper, a reckless thrust coming along with every word, his movements erratic already. “My miracle boy, so good for me, so gorgeous.”

Ushijima groans and jerks as the words hit him like a truck, taking him to the max of his pleasure until he’s coming into his own hands. His lips parted beautifully apart as he moans.

The sight is enough to make Tendou grab tighter of Ushijima's legs and slam them against his quick thrust, searching for that friction over and over again until he too is coming between Ushijima’s thighs, a low moan escaping him as he rides his own orgasm.

It takes him a couple of seconds to regain composure and place a quick kiss on Ushijima's bended knees before letting go of the grip and letting his legs flop to each side of him.

“You’re always so good,” he murmurs one last time before moving to the edge of the bed. “Don’t move, I’m gonna grab a towel and be back.”

By the time he comes back into the room with a freshly damped towel on his hand, Ushijima is already half seated up.

“Did you enjoy it?” Tendou asks as he starts wiping him clean. “I know it’s not what you had in mind but...”

“I enjoyed it, Tendou,” Ushijima replies, his voice still a bit raspy.

“Yeah, I figured. Sorry we couldn’t do the real thing, coach would kill you if you were sore tomorrow.” He mindlessly comments.

“It’s okay, we can do that next time.”

Tendou feels his stomach drop. He wants there to be a next time so badly, he wants every time Ushijima is willing to give to him. He just doesn’t know if he’ll be able to survive the fall once this little thing they have is over.

Still, he hums in agreement, a little “ _yeah, next time,_ ” leaving his mouth.

That night, for the first time in months, they end up falling asleep together. Ushijima laying on Tendou’s chest, his warm cheek pressed to his pec. Tendou lets himself have this moment, just once, and tries not to worry too much about how fuzzy he feels inside as he drifts back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, comments are super appreciated and give me a huge serotonin boost so they are very welcome. Thank you sooo much for reading my Ushiten brain rot!


End file.
